kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Transform! And to the Future
is the forty-seventh and final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the return of Kougane, a villain that appeared in Episode 37 and in the Golden Fruit Cup Movie. Synopsis Seven months after Kouta, Mai, and DJ Sagara have left and colonized a new planet, all traces of Helheim Forest have been cleared from Zawame City, but a returning threat appears to change things forever. Mitsuzane realizes that Kouta isn't on Earth anymore and that it's up to them to save Zawame City.Screencapped Image of the Synopsis of the final Episode of Kamen Rider Gaim Plot Seven months after Kouta and Mai have left the planet, Mitsuzane, after reminiscing about his days with Kouta, watches the dance groups performing together. The Beat Riders ask him to dance with them as well, but he declines and leaves. A grasshopper lands on the shoulder of one of the girls watching the Beat Riders. At Charmant, Takatora and Akira were having a discussion about their younger siblings when a swarm of grasshoppers appear including the same Grasshopper Monster that Kouta and Kaito once fought. Elsewhere, Mitsuzane meets the girl who was watching the Beat Riders from before. Possessed by Kougane's spirit who returns to enact revenge, she transforms into Armored Rider Jam. However, Mitsuzane does not remember him, since most of the Riders' memories were altered. Oren, Jounoichi and Zack appear to fight as well, but without their Sengoku Drivers, they are easily defeated. Jam retreats, promising to return to destroy everything that Kouta and the others had fought so much to protect. Reuniting at Drupers, the Beat Riders are informed by Takatora that after the Helheim Forest disappeared, all Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds possessed by the Yggdrasill Corporation were disposed of and destroyed hence there is no way to fight their newest enemy. He adds that a new batch of Drivers could be made based on Ryoma Sengoku's blueprints, but there would be no way to find new Lockseeds. Jonouchi realizes that Takatora still has a Sengoku Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed for emergencies, and after learning from him about Hase's fate, convinces him to fight Jam in his place. Transforming into a Kurokage Trooper, Jonouchi confronts Jam and the Grasshopper Monster, only to be defeated. However, Mitsuzane appears soon after, and with his Sengoku Driver, transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen. Ryugen drives Jam into a corner, but Jam uses the possessed girl as a hostage, forcing Mitsuzane to cancel his transformation and surrender. Just as Mitsuzane is about to be killed, Kouta appears to help him, and forces Kougane to leave the girl's body. Transforming into Kiwami Arms, Gaim assists Ryugen in destroying Jam. Kouta later bids farewell to Mitsuzane, while assuring him that they will always be friends together. Before leaving, Mai and Kouta replanted and revived the Sacred Tree of Zawame City in its original location. Two boys saw the Sacred Tree and showed it to the girl who was possessed by Kougane earlier, who was their sister. Taking it as a sign of good luck, they practiced dancing under it. As Mai and Kaito's spirit watch the children, Kaito realized how strong Mai and Kouta were. Mai assured him that mankind can find its own way despite all its faults, a relieved Kaito departs to the afterlife, and Kouta leaves with Mai back to the barren planet where they settled, eventually transforming it into a blue world brimming with life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star * : * : Screencapped image from Honoka Ando's Twitter Account *Girl's younger brothers: Hayate Torii, Kurando Katayama Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange (flashback), Kachidoki, Kiwami **Ryugen: ***Budou **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Jam: ***Darkness *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms (flashback), Kiwami Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Jam: ***Darkness Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru (off-screen), Musou Saber (off-screen) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . Starting on October 5, 2014, Kamen Rider Drive will join ToQger in the Super Hero Time block. *As this is Gaim's final episode, it concludes the Forbidden Fruit Saga. *The name of this episode references that of the first episode, Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?. **This is the third time that the title of the final episode of a Kamen Rider series references that of the first episode of the series. The first was being Kamen Rider OOO, with the final episode Tomorrow's Medals, Underwear, and Arms Held mirrors the title's first episode Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm, and Kamen Rider Fourze, with the Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy mirrors the first episode title Youthful Transformation. *Jonouchi transforms into Kamen Rider Kurokage in this episode, as a means of honoring the late Ryoji Hase. *Mitsuzane Kureshima as Kamen Rider Ryugen uses Daidaimaru from Kouta as Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms in this episode to battle against Kougane as Kamen Rider Jam. *This marks the return of Kougane, whose last appearances in the TV series were in episode 37 and ''The Golden Fruit Cup'' movie. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: The Fated Two's Final Battle!, Fate's Victor and Transform! And to the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「変身！そして未来」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「変身！そして未来」 References Category:Season Finale Category:New Kamen Rider Episode